The Pure White Snow
by Isabella Laila Cullen
Summary: Kagome has a play and inuyasha mysteriously


**The Pure White Snow**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Darn! He's too hot to give up!!!**

Kagome Higurashi woke up to a freezing room. She wiped the frost away from, her windowA light flurry was floating down onto at least 3 feet of snow._ Crap! Why does it have to snow now? It's only November. At least it's snowing. _She walked off her bed and into the bathroom. Kagome put on some jeans and a hoodie and walked downstairs.

"Good Morning Mom." Kagome said.

"Good morning dear. Guess who's here?" Mrs. Higurashi replied in a sing-song voice.

"Who?" she asked. Her mom pointed to the living room. Kagome peeked inside. She saw Inuyasha sitting on the floor playing with the cat.

"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha said.

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?!" I exclaimed. He put the cat down and stood up.

**"**Keh! Can't I come visit?" Inuyasha shot back. _Well usually you're off looking for Kikyo. Kikyo. Inuyasha really cares about her. Even more than me. _I frowned. Unfortunately, he saw.

"What's your problem?" Inuyasha asked. I shook my head.

" I was just thinking about something in feudal Japan that's all." I defended. I remembered then today was the night of the first moon. "Inuyasha, isn't this the night you turn human?" I asked.

"Don't remind me!" he grumbled. I had to go on to rehearsal so I ate breakfast and got my coat.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm going to rehearsal. I'm going to be in a play and it's tonight. Today is the last rehearsal." I told him. I slipped on my shoes and was about to step outside when Inuyasha started to follow me.

"Inuyasha what are you ding? You can't come with me now! You're still a hanyou!" I reminded him.

"So! I still have to protect you." Inuyasha argued. I sighed. I knew he was already losing his powers. He just didn't want to show it. _Stubborn._

"No. You stay here. Then when you're human you can come and see the show." I told him. "And Mom can you make Inuyasha look normal please and thank you!"

"Ok dear." Mom replied.

Before Inuyasha could object I was out the door. I sighed. _Inuyasha is so stubborn sometimes that he doesn't see the obvious. _I got to the theater room and we got started. I was one of the main roles and so I had to practice hard. Rehearsal came and went and it was time for the show. The show was something Kaede wrote. It was about our journeys in the feudal era. I gave it to my teacher as an assignment and turned it into a play where I, of course, was playing myself. Some parts are pretty personal. _I hope I can get through this especially with Inuyasha watching. _We were called into our places and the curtain went up. We acted out the day I met Inuyasha which I knew ended horribly for Inuyasha because I had to say "_SIT BOY!" _. I could feel the auditorium shake when he fell. We also played the part Kikyo tied me to a tree and I saw Inuyasha kiss her and also be dragged down to the underworld. It kinda hurt acting that out in front of Inuyasha. I looked for him in the crowd but never saw him. We received a standing ovation. When the crowd started to leave, I saw Mom, Grandpa, Souta and Inuyasha walk up to me. Inuyasha was wearing jeans with a white shirt and matching shoes. He looked uncomfortable.

" You were wonderful in the play!" Mom complemented.

" Thanks Mom. Some parts were hard to act out even though I lived them." I said as I looked over at Inuyasha who had been staring at me.

" You look nice Inuyasha." I complemented.

" These are uncomfortable. Your mom bought these for me." he growled. I laughed. He glared at me. I was still dressed in a miko outfit from the play. Inuyasha stared at me again. _He's gonna say I look like Kikyo. If he says it he's gonna be smacked!_

"Honey, we're going to go home. Can you get back on your own?"

"Yeah Mom. See you at home."

I gave them hugs and they left leaving me and Inuyasha alone. I was about to walk backstage to grab my stuff when Inuyasha spoke.

"You look a lot like someone in the well. Oh you look like…" he trailed off

"Kikyo? Just say it Inuyasha! I look like Kikyo! That's the only reason you even keep me around!" I yelled. Inuyasha jumped back.

"What'd I do?" Inuyasha asked. I got angrier.

"Even after that entire play of our time together you still don't get it!" I blew up.

"Wha?!" he yelled. "What'd I do kagome?"

" You went to look for Kikyo1 you kissed her right in front of me even when I called you and were almost pulled into the underworld! You love even though she tired to kill you. I feel for you the way you feel for Kikyo!" I screamed.

Luckily there was no one left in the theater to hear me. I grabbed my stuff and before I left I yelled sit boy! For emphasis. I left him looking shocked. I ran back home and up to my room I didn't bother changing so I went out the window and sat on the ledge careful not to fall.

" I hope Inuyasha knows his way back." I whispered. I raised my face to the sky while a light flurry of snow was falling. My face felt cold.

"What are you doing up there?!" Inuyasha yelled from below. I didn't answer. I didn't want to after what happened. Inuyasha came out my window and sat down next to me.

" You know sitting up here is dangerous right?" he told me.

" The snow is so pure and white." I simply said. He looked at me. "It has no worries, no fears, no feelings, no love. Yet it brings people happiness." I continued.

" I guess." he mumbled.

" Inuyasha, I just wanna tell you something. I am not Kikyo nor will I ever be Kikyo. I am Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. I am not a dead priestess I just wanted to let you know that. I'm going inside." I said quietly as I got up. Inuyasha pulled me down.

" I didn't mean it." Inuyasha whispered. "I'm sorry." That shocked me. _He's never said he's sorry._

"Well it sounded like that. You always got excited when you heard that she was seen or you smelled her" I pointed out. "It really hurt when you ran off looking for her. It was like you didn't see me anymore."

"Well I'm sorry. I really love her." He hesitated to say. _Go away Inuyasha. _

"Well then go look for her!" I yelled a little too loudly. "I'm going inside" I mumbled. I climbed into my room. Inuyasha came in after me.

"Kagome, will you listen and let me finish what I have to say?" Inuyasha asked me.

" How can I when everything you've said hurts!" I cried. I started crying and I saw a blurry figure come towards me. I felt the figure hold me and cradle me.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please don't cry." Inuyasha soothed. He sat me in his lap and held was amazed he would even act like this. _I guess his human emotions are getting in the way of his regular emotions. Well the sun's up. I guess he should be a hanyou again. _I looked up at him. As I had predicted he was a hanyou. I got up out of his lap and I headed for my bed.

"Tell Shippo I'll be coming later in the day." I said.

"I'm not telling Shippo." He simply replied.

"Why?"

He came up to me and sat me down. He gave me a hug.

"Inuyasha, why don't you love me like you love Kikyo?" I asked.

"I love you more than Kikyo. I was confused about my feelings before. Now I understand that you're here and Kikyo is not truly alive. I know what is real. Will you forgive me?" He asked. I pulled him to me and kissed him lightly. When we pulled away I was shocked that I had done that. I blushed.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.(finally!!!! Hey! You were all thinking it too.)**

_She kissed me! She really loves me back. _I held her neck and kissed her deeper. I held her waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck. We finally stopped. We looked at each other wide eyed at what we had done.

"Did we…" Kagome started.

"just…" I trailed off.

"kiss?" We said together. Kagome blushed and I looked around the room.

"Inuyasha there's something I've wanted to tell you for a long time." She started.

"Me first." I interrupted.

"I love you." We said simultaneously. We looked at each other. We hugged each other. I kissed the top of her hair.

"Where do we go from here?" she asked.

"I guess we do what come naturally." I whispered to her. I lifted up her head and gently kissed her.

"Do you want to go back in the well?" I asked her.

"Only if I get a nap." She bargained.

"Ok."

"Um…Inuyasha? Will you rock me to sleep?" She whispered. I picked her up and gently rocked her. Her eyelids slowly closed.

"I love you…" She whispered before she fell asleep. Her backpack was already packed so I put her down, put the backpack on, and picked her back up. When we got downstairs, I told her mom that we were going back. She said good luck and I went down the well. Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kaede were waiting.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled.

" Shut up! She's sleeping. Kaede do you have somewhere Kagome can sleep?" I asked.

" Follow me." She said. I followed Kaede to a hut and laid Kagome down and put her stuff in a corner. I kissed her on the head. I heard her steadily breathing. _She's an angel._

"Rest Kagome." I whispered. I stepped out and Miroku walks up to me. _Uh oh. Here comes Miroku._

"So… what happened to get Kagome to sleep like that?" he asked mischievously. _Typical Miroku. _

"You pervert!"

"Hey you called it. I didn't."

"Well we watched the snow fall until the sun came up." I told him thinking about what occurred that morning. _The pure white snow. _

R&R **Thanks for reading if you did. I lurve Inuyasha and would do anything for him. He's awesome and he's hot. Please read. It took me 3 weeks to type this all for you guyssniff.I love you all! Except for kikyo. She can go crawl in a hole. OMG! There's a mob of kikyo lovers behind me! Gotta run!dash**


End file.
